The present disclosure generally relates to totes for portable computers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a combined computer carrying, cooling and support device.
Portable computers, such as laptops, notebooks and tablets, are often used between homes and offices, as well as during travel or leisure. Users typically transport the portable computer in a cushioned tote, carrying case, padded computer bag, backpack, travel suitcase, shoulder sling bag or the like to protect each computer from loss or damage. Portable computers are generally valued by their users in terms of hardware, software, and particularly data.
Once a portable computer is removed from its tote, a user typically operates the computer by placing it upon their lap, thighs and/or knees for ease of reach and adequate viewing. Such computers may also be placed upon various make-shift stands, or upon furniture such as tables, desks, chairs, sofas and beds. Portable computers produce heat, and typically dissipate heat from their lower surfaces. Heat may be transferred by conduction, convection, and/or radiation. Thus, excess heat is typically directed towards users' laps, legs or knees, often causing discomfort.
During normal use, the temperature from the bottom surface of a portable computer is generally tolerable; but it may become uncomfortable in full mode applications or when cooling airflow is restricted. In addition, if a portable computer is used on a very soft or overly compliant external surface for too long, such as on a pillow, bed sheet, quilt or rug, the heat build-up and consequent rise in temperature may damage the external materials and/or the computer itself. The hard disk drive of a computer may be particularly susceptible to permanent damage from overheating. Thus, using portable computers for long periods of time with obstructed ventilation of their built-in cooling fans may lead to a large amount of heat and consequent damage, depending upon the heat transfer characteristics and airflow capabilities of the surfaces upon which they are operated.
To address some of these issues, separate cooling devices have been offered for portable computers. Such devices have been equipped with fans, cooling surfaces or cooling chemical agents to dissipate heat from the portable computers without overheating the user. Such devices are typically large in size to provide an adequate cooling surface, and made of hard materials such as ABS plastic or metal to dissipate heat efficiently. Therefore, such cooling devices may be difficult to carry in a typical tote. In addition, since these devices are typically made of hard materials, and may be transported within a tote adjacent to a portable computer, such computer coolers may cause physical damage to the adjacent surfaces of the portable computers, particularly if the totes are mis-handled or impacted by external forces.
Users may select totes from among carrying cases, computer cases, backpacks, travel suitcases or shoulder sling bags of a desired type to carry their portable computers when they are at an office, home, leisure or traveling. They may choose one of the above-mentioned totes to carry their portable computer, remove the computer from the tote, place the computer on their lap, and then install one of the separate cooling devices. Unfortunately, since the cooling devices are typically bulky and often considered too large or heavy for the limited capacity of a given tote, the coolers may not be considered convenient for carrying in such totes. Thus, users often leave them behind.
When external portable computer cooling devices are not available, users may try to find other alternatives (e.g. pillows, newspapers, quilts, bed sheets, etc.) to keep the heat away from their laps. Unfortunately, these alternatives can lead to higher temperatures at the bottom of the computer because they often restrict the proper flow of cooling air across the bottom surface and/or side vents of the portable computer. Restricting the airflow may, in turn, cause the portable computer's internal cooling fan to draw more current and produce even more heat while attempting to flow enough air to keep the computer cool. Therefore, if the portable computer is running on battery power, battery life may also be reduced.